The Counter
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Nobody said sex had to be confined to the bedroom, right? Ichigo and Orihime don't think so, and they're about to down and dirty in the kitchen. Rated M, so ADULTS ONLY!


**Hello there ladies, gentlemen, and others. Here's something I must have written a while back, and I guess I'd lost track of it or got distracted with other things; totally possible. Anyway, it's my first IchigoxOrihime fanfic but I will be honest that this is not my finest work. It's just something I kinda threw together, but hopefully it's not too bad. For those who might be ready my Shiznat story, I know I'm dragging ass on that and I am sorry, but it's been really hard to get inspiration to write lately. I hope to finish it one day, and also give you guys some good smut fics but I kinda need some good ideas. If you have any ideas or something you want to see brought to life, leave a review or PM me anytime. **

**Enjoy the show ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Orihime, I'm home." Ichigo called from the front door. As he kicked of his running shoes he heard a crash in the direction of the kitchen. Ichigo's heart began to race as he heard the sound. "Orihime!" He shouted, taking off for the kitchen. When he got there he found his girlfriend sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head, a brown bowl upside down in front of her, and vegetables scattered around her on the floor.<p>

"Ouch, that hurt." Small tears pooled at the edges of her eyes. She noticed Ichigo watching her from the door and a light blushed colored her cheeks. "Oh. Hey there Ichigo. Welcome home." She said as she smiled, trying very hard to ignore the pain in her head and butt.

Ichigo's beating heart began to slow as he found she wasn't seriously hurt. He chuckled as he padded across the tile floor to help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked, offering his right hand to her. With concern dashed from his mind, his mind took in her dress. She was dressed down for a Saturday; an off shoulder top with 'made in the 80's' written on it, very short athletic shorts, and cotton knee-high socks. Her orange hair had fallen into her face, so she replaced it before taking his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She pulled herself up and into Ichigo's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. Her eyes grew wide as she stared up into his gaze, unable or unwilling to escape it. Her ample bosom pressed against his rock hard chest as he held her close. She could feel her temperature rising as she stood, held in the arms of the man she loved more than anyone thought possible. She noticed his face inching closer, his eyes carefully watching her lips. Her lips began to shake as she leaned without thinking and their lips met.

Orihime held onto her lovers shoulders as his gentle lips massaged her own. He pulled her even closer, crushing her breast against his chest, and kissing her more desperately. Orihime matched him with equal vigor and desire, her wet heat pooling where she so desired his touch. Ichigo's heat rushed to his fast hardening cock until it was too much to hide anymore. He pushed against Orihime, forcing her back toward the kitchen counter.

Orihime felt her butt hit firmly against the kitchen counter, becoming slightly painful as Ichigo pushed more into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching locks of orange hair at the back of his head. Their lips met in another fiery kiss that had her stomach doing summersaults. She moaned against his lips, opening her mouth quickly to accept his appendage into her wet cavern. His moans joined hers as their tongues touched and danced around the inside of Orihime's mouth, touching and tasting all of her delicious corners.

Ichigo's hands explored her slender and voluptuous body. They knew exactly where to go, what parts to touch, and how they liked to be touched. He started at her thighs, a firm yet gentle press as he glided the tips of his fingers up and down her exposed skin. Her legs quivered slightly and he swallowed ever moan she feed him as he teased and caressed her burning skin. He moved up, stroking and massaging her waist and hips with the same tempered touch. She sensed his anger at her off shoulder top for blocking him from her tender flesh, so she broke the kiss to swiftly pull it up over her head, tossing it to the floor. With the top gone, Ichigo could admire her with lustful eyes. She wore no bra, to his delight, so he gazed at her ample breasts. Her sharp, pink nipples ready to for tasting.

Ichigo fulfilled their wish within seconds, swiftly taking a pert nipple between his lips and sucking hard to elicit more sweet lusty moans from his red haired lover. Orihime held his head closer to her chest, fondling her breast with his face. She moaned louder when his hand took hold of her other breast, squeezing the soft full mounds with desperate need. Ichigo pressed them together and kissed each repeatedly in turn. Orihime felt a hot pool in her groin, the proof of her hot arousal sogging her panties. Her mind was getting lost in a cloud of ecstasy as Ichigo kissed her lips again and took her tight ass in his hands. In one move he lifted her butt up onto the table.

Orihime let her head fall back, exposing her neck for Ichigo to nibble, lick, and suck on her creamy skin. He tasted all of her neck, sucking along her pulse line and collar bone to make her scream and moan uncontrollably. She loved the way his lips felt on her skin. How warm and familiar it felt every time they touched her, how gently and sweetly they moved across her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and a smile instantly stretched across her face as she felt how hard he was.

They began to gyrate their hips against one another; her core getting hotter and wetter as his cock became steadily rock hard. The heat within him was so intense Ichigo could no longer hold out. He detached his lips from her, threw off his shirt, and dropped his pants and boxers down to at his ankles. At the same time, Orihime lifted herself up to pull off her shorts and blue boy shorts. She discarded them on the floor next to Ichigo's shirt and settled her bum down on the cold counter, leaning back on her elbows, her legs spread wide. Ichigo moved in between her legs and pulled her closer to the edge. He lifted her and inch or two and held her firmly in place as he began to push inside her. Her sweet warmth swallowing his length feed the fire raging in his abdomen. The sounds of her wetness as he pushed inside her drowned his mind in ecstasy.

Orihime's head lulled backwards, her mouth falling open as she was slowly filled by Ichigos' hungry member. "Oh my gosh Ichigo, you're still so big." She said, her voice husky from earlier screams. Her praise made Ichigo smile as his balls reached her hips and he began pulling back out. He pulled out to the head and pushed back in, repeating this process several times as he picked up speed and force. She locked her ankles behind his back as he settled on a rhythm. Ichigo was so deep that Orihime began to lose her voice from screaming. Her toes curled, the heels of her feet pushing into his back as he pounded into her with lustful vigor.

The sound of his balls smacking against her butt filled Ichigo with excitement and insatiable desire. He pulled out as far as her legs would allow and thrust back in with all the force possible. The deep penetration and fast pace had both of them diving over the edge within minutes. Orihime's hold increased and her arms jump around his neck as her inner walls convulsed and gripped Ichigos shaft as a rivered spilled along her walls, milking his hardened cock, his own orgasm followed closed behind hers. Ichigo shot his hot seed into Orihime's lubed center, their essences mixing together and spilling down the crack of her ass.

Ichigo braced himself on the counter as his legs started to wobble. He had Orihime's head resting on his shoulder and her ankles still locked behind his back. They took a minute to catch their breath and regain some strength. His cock went slightly soft inside her, the damp walls and heat helping to keep him partially erect. Orihime pushed herself off his shoulders and smiled as she looked in his eyes. Her face was covered in sweat, hair sticking to her face, and her breath was still a little taxed. "Oh my gosh. You're amazing Ichigo."

A slight grin graced his face. "You're not so bad yourself." He kissed her again, first short then long. The heat erupted in them again, and before they knew it, they were going hot and heavy at it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said "not my best work". I'll be putting more smut out there soon hopefully, and if you have an idea you think i'd like then feel free to share.<strong>


End file.
